Unscandal
by Ryudou Ai
Summary: Aku, Takuya Kanbara. Mendambakan kehidupan sekolah yang normal. Namun, statusku sebagai cucu seorang Yakuza membuat kehdupanku serasa manis-asam-asin dicampur susu basi. Beragam rasa, beragam warna, tapi juga bikin eneg. Oh, God, why always me? /REPOST. AU. A Little bit KouKuya. RnR?/
1. Scandal Pertama

_"Ih… aku gak mau main sama kamu. Kakek kamu yakuza, sih!"_

_"Jangan main sama dia, ah! Nanti kita bisa dikebiri kakeknya!"_

_"Kakekmu sudah mengumpulkan uang berapa banyak? Loh, terus, orang-orang berbaju hitam itu siapanya kamu? Serem banget, sih..."_

_"Nakutin banget! Kenapa dia bisa di kelas ini, sih?!"_

* * *

**Sebuah fanfic gaje yang tergolong abal, mengandung unsur sho-ai tersirat, dengan kedodolan yang amat tersurat, ke-****lebay****-an tingkat stadium. Pemakaian bahasa **_**tidak**_** baku. **_**OOC**_** dan **_**AU**_** parah, serta tepung garing kriuk-kriuk yang kelewat overdosis. Kesamaan nama, tokoh dan tempat ****memang disengaja****, namanya juga fanfic.**

**Digimon© Akiyoshi Hongo.**

_**WARNINGS! REPOST. AU. OOC. Abal. Gaje. Garing. Lebay. Semi-AR**_

**Unscandal© Ai Ryudou.**

* * *

**[Prologue]**

* * *

**Takuya's POV untuk chapter awal. **

Pagi ini betul-betul cerah. Sinar matahari bersinar lembut. Kubuka jendela kamarku, dan kutatap langit. Wow, tak ada awan secuil pun yang berani mondar-mandir di langit biru. Hm… awal hari yang baik untuk seorang Takuya Kanbara.

"_Go__g__gle_, siap!" ucapku memakai _go__g__gle_ ciri khasku. Berdiri di depan cermin sembari merias diri, bergaya se-_good looking_ mungkin. Kurapikan _gakuran_(***1**) yang melekat di tubuhku. Ecieh, ganteng!

"Wajah, segar. Gigi? Hm… bersinar. Jerawat? Gak ada. Badan? Bugar dan tetap seksi!" ujarku menceklis _list_ persiapan pagi di depan cermin. Ini memang kebiasaanku setiap pagi. Mempersiapkan diri se-oke mungkin. Hm… udah mirip Justin Bieber belum?

Aku? Namaku Takuya Kanbara. Aku hanya remaja putra biasa yang berprofesi sebagai pelajar. Aku benar-benar hanya pemuda biasa. Yah… yang tidak biasa mungkin hanya wajahku yang diatas rata-rata ini.

Dengan langkah riang kuturuni tangga rumahku untuk berangkat sekolah. Hm… tenang saja, Takuya. Kau hanyalah pemuda biasa yang senang bermain bola dan belajar, merakyat dan demokratis. Ramah dan tidak pilih-pilih teman, jantan, berani dan tak akan kabur dari masalah kecuali kalau kepepet. Tidak lupa, mandiri!

"Tunggu! Jangan diinjak dulu, Tuan Takuya!" sugestiku langsung buyar. Suara menyebalkan ini… ya… baiklah. Aku akui. Aku, Takuya Kanbara, seorang pemuda _setengah_ biasa, dan inilah ketidakbiasaanku.

"Tu-tuan! Jangan diinjak dulu lantainya! Tunggu, akan kami bentangkan karpet. Kaki Anda bisa terluka jika menginjak lantai kotor ini!" seorang pria plontos berjas hitam—dan juga berkacamata hitam—bersama teman-temannya dengan sigap membentangkan karpet di depanku.

"Menghina, ya? Lantai ini aku yang bersihkan kemarin. Sudah kusapu dan kupel sampai mengkilat, masih juga dibilang kotor?!" seruku sebal. Tapi kelihatannya mereka tak peduli dengan wajah sok sebalku. Apa kurang imut? Atau... amit?

"Tuan, jalanlah!" akhirnya… karpet jalan sudah terbentang. Tunggu dulu, bukan karpet merah kayak yang artis-artis Hollywood pakai itu, tapi karpet motif zebra dengan wana norak sok nabrak, kuning-ungu-_pink_. Katanya, ini karpet kebesaran keluarga Kanbara, dibeli langsung dari pabriknya di Harajuku. Karpet saja kenapa pakai Harajuku-an segala?

"Tuan Takuya! Mari kami antar Anda ke sekolah!" ugh… sepanjang halaman rumah sampai gerbang, orang-orang berjas hitam bak MIB menunduk kepadaku.

"Aku bisa jalan kaki! Lebih sehat dan gak boros bensin!" elakku. Aku muak diperlakukan begini. Hei, aku punya dua kaki! Sementara ban mobil ada empat. Karena itu aku bisa jalan kaki sendiri. Tunggu… apa hubungannya?

"Jangan, Tuan. Kami iklas mengantar Anda, cucu Toushizou Kanbara, bos kami!" salah satu pelayan berkacamata hitam dengan entengnya menendangku masuk ke dalam mobil hitam yang khas. Katanya ikhlas? Oh, mungkin tendangannya yang ikhlas. Teng kyu! Akan kulaporkan ke kakek nanti.

"Selamat jalan, Tuan! Semoga Anda mengalami hari yang menyenangkan dan pulang dalam keadaan selamat tak kurang organ tubuh apapun!" mereka beramai-ramai melambaikan sapu tangan berenda-renda. Lebay? Sangat! Persis emak yang sedang melepas kepergian anaknya untuk ikut ujian di kota besar.

Ya, kalian bingung siapa aku? Kutegaskan sekali lagi. Aku Takuya Kanbara, seorang remaja berumur lima belas tahun, kelas satu SMU. Nomer hape, alamat _e-mail_ dan ukuran celana dirahasiakan demi kenyamanan publik. Aku cucu dari Toushizou Kanbara yang sangat terkenal di eranya. Terkenal di eranya? Pemain lenong? Oh, bukan! Kakekku itu… seorang bos mafia Jepang. Bahasa kerennya; Yakuza. Kaget? Jantungan? _Jawdropp_? Maklum, sebagaimana kusebutkan di atas, tampangku lebih mirip Justin Timberlake kebanding kakekku sendiri. Sama sekali gak ada tampang-tampang Yakuza-nya!

Lama aku memikirkan darimana keajaiban gen keluargaku ini berasal. Mulai dari seleksi alam sampai mutasi gen, semua teori kususun, sampai akhirnya lamunanku yang udah nyangkut-nyangkut di teori Darwin itu dipecahkan oleh suara decitan ban mobilku.

_**Ckiiit!**_

"A-ada apa?!" sentakku mendengar suara ban yang persis suara tikur menjerit gara-gara kejepit container.

"Tuan… apa Tuan Takuya pernah mendengar kisah tentang saya dari Bos Toushizou?"si supir bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Um… pernah…? Kalau tidak salah… em…" kupaksa otakku untuk mengingat-ingat.

"Saya ini mantan anggota rumah sakit jiwa. Ingat?" lanjutnya. Akupun mengangguk. Eh, kok _bad feeling_, nih?

"Saya ini punya obsesi jadi pembalap F1. Tuan Takuya tahu?" aku mengangguk. Sedetik, _feeling_ tak sedap tadi bertambah kuat. Kuat. Kuat. _Oh God_.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan," _O em ji__h_! Dia mulai pasang sabuk pengaman kencang, kacamata hitam dan sarung tangan layaknya pembalab F1! Lalu… er… _helm_?!

"Gyaaaa!" tak elak, mobil laknat itupun dengan nistanya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalan raya. Semua tikungan diterobos dengan _innocent_-nya. Kulihat spedometernya putar-putar tidak jelas. Emaaak! Aku lupa kalau sopir yang satu ini anak buah pungutan kakek di RSJ!

**X.*.*.*.*.*.*.X**

SMA negeri yang terletak di pinggiran kota Shibuya. Sebuah SMU khusus putra berumur seratus tahun lebih. Di depan gerbang sekolah inilah aku berdiri. Hm… kalau dilihat-lihat… gedungnya cukup mencurigakan juga. Jangan-jangan sering jadi tempat lokasi uji nyali? Atau tempat mutilasi tersembunyi pada zaman Samurai? Entahlah… siapa tahu ini cuma _casing_ luarnya, mungkin di dalamnya seperti Kapal Titanic, atau Istana Versailles? Tunggu, memang Istana Versailles itu seperti apa bentuknya?

Hm… aman. Aman, ya? Pikirku. Aku tak mau lagi dijauhi seperti di sekolah-sekolahku yang lama. Dengan hati seperempat riang dan perut yang agak mual akibat balapan F1 laknat tadi, kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki gedung, dan langsung beringsut mencari ruang kepala sekolah.

_**Dugh!**_

"Augh!" aku menabrak seseorang. Kami berdua jatuh terduduk dibuatnya. Kualihkan pandanganku, ternyata aku menabrak seorang siswa.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" amuknya. Serem juga, tapi, seserem-seremnya dia, itu masih sesenyum-senyumnya kakekku. Hoho… jangan remehkan aku! Kakekku yang bos Yakuza itu lebih serem kalau marah! Anak buahnya pernah hampir digantung terbalik di atas tiang sumur hanya gara-gara lupa menjemputku dari sekolah.

"Iya, deh, maaf!" seruku. Ia mendelik padaku. Huh, delikan _bodyguard_ kakek lebih seram, tuh!

"Aku murid baru, dan aku gak tahu dimana ruang kepala sekolah," lanjutku.

Ia berdiri, merapikan _gakuran_-nya. Kuperhatikan penampilannya. _Gakuran_ hitam membalut tubuhnya. Rambutnya kuncir berwarna biru gelap dengan bandana _tiger_ menghiasi kepalanya. Wajahnya tegas dengan mata biru yang masih memandangiku. Hm… ganteng juga. Tapi masih kalah dariku.

"Oh kau… kebetulan yang mengerikan. Ikut aku!" perintahnya. Aku menurut saja dan mengikutinya. Apa maksudnya dengan _kebetulan yang mengerikan_? Harusnya dia bilang 'kebetulan yang menggetarkan hati'. Oke, sip...

"Jangan salah paham, ya! Aku mengantarmu karena aku memang ditugaskan kepala sekolah untuk mendampingimu kalau kau sudah datang!" katanya lagi. Oh, yeah?! Ternyata jutek juga dia.

"Kau Takuya Kanbara, ya? Jauh beda dari yang kubayangkan," mendengarnya aku hampir cegukan. _O em ji_?! Darimana dia tahu namaku?!

"Kau… siapa? Dari mana tahu namaku?" tanyaku penasaran. Oke, ini targetku yang utama; jangan sampai aku dijauhi orang lain lagi karena ketahuan aku cucu seorang Yakuza.

"Tanya sendiri dengan kepala sekolah!" ia menendangku masuk ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah. Hm, tendangan kedua di hari ini! Teng kyu! Akan kulaporkan ke emakmu nanti!

"Ohoho! Kau Takuya Kanbara, ya? Hm… seperti yang diceritakan Toushizou. Sesuai gambaranku!" augh! Pak kepala sekolah menepuk pundakku—yang lebih berasa kayak gamparan. Kepala sekolah yang ramah… tapi… tunggu, rasanya dia menyebut nama kakek dengan akrabnya—disamping si kepala sekolah ini juga kakek-kakek tua berjenggot putih.

"Maaf, Pak… Anda kenal kakekku, ya?" tanyaku takut-takut. Oh, _no_. Si _feeling_ tak sedap mulai merayap.

"Ohoho!" dia tertawa lagi. "Tentu aku kenal. Aku ini teman sekelasnya dulu waktu SMU. Kami teman akrab. Hm… tak kusangka, Toushizou malah jadi Yakuza besar yang menahlukkan daerah ini…."

"Apa?!" mataku membesar. "Me-menahlukkan… apa maksudnya?"

"Ohoho! Kakekmu di masa mudanya sudah menahlukkan daerah beserta sekolah ini. Ya… atas permintaannya, akulah yang mengelola sekolah ini. Hm… tak kusangka ia akan menyekolahkan cucunya di sekolah yang hampir tutup ini."

"Hampir tutup?!" seruku sembari memandang pemuda yang mengantarku tadi. Ngomong-ngomong aku belum tanya namanya.

"Makanya, Takuya Kanbara!" intonasi si kakek-er… Kepala Sekolah berubah tinggi. Telunjuknya menunjuk padaku, persis pose detektif yang sedang menunjuk maling jemuran. "Kuharap dengan masuknya kau kemari, sekolah ini akan hidup kembali, yeah!"

"Apanya?! Jangan sangkut pautkan aku dengan Kakek!" amukku kesal. Kutinggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah itu dengan juteknya. Aku dan Kakek, dimana-mana ngomongin kakek. Dan kenapa kakek yang tahu masalahku di sekolah yang lama malah menjebloskanku ke sekolah kekuasaannya ini? Tuha, apalah di balik semua rencanamu? Apa ada udang di balik Bakwan?

"Kouji, kejar dia!" seru si kakek sekolah-maksudku kepala sekolah. Oh, jadi nama pemuda itu Kouji. Bagus juga namanya—walau tidak sebagus namaku.

"Hoi, Takuya!" teriak Kouji. Ia mengejarku dari belakang. Aku tak peduli!

Sepanjang aku berjalan di koridor, murid-murid selalu meminggir. Semuanya memberi jalan padaku. Kulihat ada beberapa _genk_ dan preman, tapi mereka malah langsung meminggir begitu melihat sosokku. Wajah mereka ketakutan namun tersirat rasa hormat. Eh… tunggu. Rasa hormat?!

"Jangan _ngibrit_ begitu saja! Sini!" Kouji menarik lenganku kasar, dan menyeretku ke ruang kelasnya.

"Di sini kelas kita!" ujarnya sembari mendorongku kasar ke dalam kelas. Hm, teng kyu atas dorongannya! Akan kulaporkan ke bapakmu nanti!

Aku berdiri di depan kelas. Kulihat calon teman-teman sekelasku sudah kasak-kusuk menyiapkan tempat duduk untukku. Bangkuku rapi sekali! Bahkan beberapa siswa bertampang preman sampai menyiapkan kipas angin di atas mejaku.

"Takuya Kanbara!" seru mereka membuatku kaget. "Selamat datang di Houken Gakuen. Silahkan duduk!"

Mereka berjejer menunduk hormat. Aku dan Kouji menatap mereka heran. Beda… _tapi sama_! Di sekolah yang ini maupun yang dulu, aku selalu dianaktirikan dan dimusuhi lantaran mereka takut padaku. Di sekolah yang sekarang, mereka _terlalu_ takut padaku sampai-sampai begitu hormat dan melayaniku.

Demi peri laut, Nereid. Demi master api, Agnimon. Di hari pertama saja aku sudah langsung ketahuan sebagai cucu Toushizou Kanbara—sang Yakuza. Apa yang akan terjadi denganku di sekolah ini? Apa kehidupan sekolah normal masih jauh dari dambaanku? Apa memiliki teman yang tak memandang status kakekku dapat kugapai? Apa jadian dengan Gita Ketawa akan kesampaian? Oke, abaikan mimpi terakhir. Siap-siap, Takuya! Kehidupan sok di-superior-in bakal mampir dan mencampuri kehidupanmu yang memang sudah diluar batas abnormal!

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

_**Note from meh:**_

***1. Gakuran:** Seragam sekolah nasional siswa putra di Jepang. Berbentuk kemeja lengan panjang dengan kerah leher tinggi berwarna hitam, senada dengan celana panjangnya.

***Toushizou Kanbara:** Sebenarnya nama kakek Takuya ini cuma karangan daku aja. Karena aku gak tau pasti _official name_-nya kakek Takuya. Nama Toushizou saiia ambil dari nama boneka gajah _pink_ milik Hashiba Sora di _anime_ Sukisho.

Abal! Gaje! Nista! Typo! Cerita ngawur dan ngaco! Hueeeeee!

Tapi saya bersyukur, karena _draft_ dari fanfiksi ini ternyata masih tersimpan di CD _backup._ Yah… bagi yang sudah pernah baca Unscandal, pasti udah hapal, deh, sama ceritanya. Tapi…. Unscandal sebenarnya memiliki dua buah _draft._ Satu d_raft_ yang kemarin, dan satu lagi yang ini :D Jadi sekarang, saya pakai _draft_ yang ini. Walaupun ada beberapa chapter yang sudah pasti sama, sih **:DD**

Tetap baca terus Unscandal, yah XD Semoga stress hilang dengan tertawa membaca fafiksi ini. Doakan saya terus konsisten mengisi kembali akun saya yang akhirnya bisa kuambil kembali** :DD**

* * *

_**Oh yeah! I don't need any flamers, okay? But nice constructive critism are allowed!**_

**Review?**


	2. Scandal ke dua

**Digimon© Akiyoshi Hongo.**

**((Sekali lagi, saya bahkan tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari karya beliau))**

* * *

"Berbaris!"

"Siap!"

"Ambil suara!"

Suara lantang menggema pagi itu di kediaman keluarga Kanbara. Berpuluh anggota _yakuza_ bawahan Toushizou Kanbara berbaris di depan pintu suatu ruangan. Terlihat di pintu kamar, ada ukiran mungil yang tergantung. _Takuya kece's room_. Beberapa detik kemudian, para anggota _yakuza_ tersebut telah selesai mengatur rapi barisannya. Kini, mereka mulai membuka buku teks yang sudah dipegang oleh masing-masing anggota.

"Sebutkan peraturan _yakuza_ yang sudah digubah oleh Bos Toushizou!" perintah sang pemimpin. Anggota lainnya lantang menuruti perintah.

"Satu! Jangan membunuh Tuan Takuya dan teman-temannya tanpa izin! Juga tidak memburu Tuan dan teman-temannya tanpa izin! Jika bermasalah, segera rumbukkan bersama!" ikrar mereka.

"Dua! Jangan mencuri mobil dari kru lain, terutama mobil Tuan Takuya dan Bos Toushizou! Jika seseorang mencuri mobil Anda, hubungi Badan Intelijen _Y__akuza_!"

"Tiga! Jangan pernah meminta uang atau pinjaman dari siapa pun! Bekerjalah sangat keras sampai semaput!"

"Empat! Saling membantu sesama anggota _Yakuza_! Tenggang rasa tinggi dan selalu melindungi Tuan Takuya! Perintah Bos Toushizou maupun Tuan Takuya adalah mutlak!"

"Lima-

"Ribuuut!" terdengar suara geludukan, sebelum akhirnya pintu kamar itu terbuka. Terlihat Takuya sedang misuh-misuh di ambang pintu akibat suara ribut para _staff_ rumahnya. Wajahnya sungguh menggambarkan kejengkelan.

"Sumpah, kesal, deh! Sampai kapan kalian akan membangunkanku dengan cara enggak wajar begini?!" amuk Takuya pagi itu. Dirinya kesal. Yap, inilah cara konyol para anggota _Y__akuza_ Kanbara membangunkan cucu bos mereka.

"Maaf, Tuan! Tapi ini perintah Bos Toushizou agar Anda tak telat pergi ke sekolah!" jawab salah satunya tegas, dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormatnya kepada Takuya.

"Hah?!" jerit Takuya frustasi. Kakek lebay itu tidak berubah juga. Tetap _grandson complex_. "Sampai kapan kalian mau menuruti perintah kakek yang aneh-aneh itu?!"

Mereka berdiri tegap dan kembali membuka buku panduan peraturan _yakuza_ tadi, kemudian dengan lantang membaca peraturannya, memberi sedikit penekanan pada beberapa kata "Empat! Saling membantu sesama anggota _Yakuza_! Tenggang rasa tinggi dan selalu melindungi Tuan Takuya! **Perintah** **Bos Toushizou** maupun Tuan Takuya **adalah mutlak**!"

"Ampun!" Takuya menepuk jidat. "Oke, deh! Aku sudah bangun. Nah, sana bubar, dan jangan lakukan metode bangun pagi macam ini lagi."

"Baiklah, Tuan Takuya!" seketika, kumpulan _staff_ _yakuza_ ber-yukata hitam itu bubar, pergi dari kamar Takuya, namun berkumpul lagi di depan kamar Shinya, adik laki-laki Takuya yang lebih muda empat tahun dari kakakknya.

"Sebutkan peraturan _yakuza_ yang sudah digubah oleh Bos Toushizou!"

"Satu! Jangan membunuh Tuan Shinya-

Takuya geleng-geleng kepala, "Kapan, sih, mereka tobatnya?"

**((_It's Unscandal, right_?))**

Houken Gakuen, sekolah bobrok khusus putra yang riwayat hidupnya nyaris tutup. Siswanya hanya dua ratusan jiwa. Perkelasnya hanya sepuluh lebih penghuni. Coba saja tanya tanya siswa-siswa sekolah lain, atau orang-orang sekitar. Sebagian besar jawaban yang akan didapat, pasti; "Houken Gakuen? Sekolah apa itu? Pesantren baru?"

Seperti biasa, sepanjang jalan Takuya lewat, anak-anak selalu memberikan jalan kepadanya. Bahkan anak-anak bertampang persis seperti _bodyguard_ kakeknya—sangar—juga tunduk. Belum lagi yang bikin tensi Takuya naik satu tangga, ayam peliharaan sekolah juga ikut-ikutan meminggir melihat sosoknya. Apa segitu menakutkannya seorang cucu _yakuza_? Oke, Takuya _positive thinking_ saja. Mereka meminggir karena minder Takuya kelewat ganteng!

_Loh? Ternyata gaduh juga kelasnya…_ batin Takuya ketika ia menguping di balik pintu kelas.

"Pagi!" salam Takuya pada teman-teman setelah ia masuk ke dalam kelas. Suara ribut anak-anak sekelas, pembicaraan tentang sinetron yang ditonton kemari, gosip artis, tentang cewek, bahkan tentah perbandingan harga rebonding dan sedot lemak di Alaska buyar semua. Mendadak mereka terdiam, dan cepat-cepat mengambil posisi. Memberi Takuya jalan ke bangkunya.

"Pagi, Kanbara-_sama_!" jawab salah seorang dari mereka.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama keluarga! Panggil aku Takuya!" rengek Takuya. Muak.

"Oke, Takuya-_sama_!"

"Jangan panggil sama!"

"Jadi, kami harus panggil Anda apa?" sambar salah seorang, lagi.

"Justin Timberlake," Takuya duduk dengan kesalnya. Yang bikin dia tambah kesal lagi, untuk duduk pun, kursinya masih harus ditarikkan oleh mereka. _Grr_!

_Demi peri laut Nereid, demi kakak kembar Takuya Kanbara, Ade Ray, aku muak diperlakukan begini_. Takuya ingin banget menangis dalam hati. Kalau bisa, biar lebih dramatisir lagi, nangisnya sambil ngiris bawang Bombay.

Seketika, perhatian Takuya tertuju pada sesuatu. Ternyata bangkunya yang berada di pojok kanan belakang bersebelahan dengan Kouji. Dan yang bikin lebih menarik perhatian lagi, hanya Kouji yang bersikap cuek bebek dengan kedatangan Takuya.

"Kouji, pagi," sapa Takuya kaku pada si pemuda (sok) _cool_ yang sedang asik baca buku akor gitar itu. Entah dia memang bisa main gitar atau cuma gaya-gayaan. Hm… atau di dalam buku akor itu ada gambar bokepnya?

"Pagi." Kouji membalas datar, dengan tetap tidak memandang pada Takuya.

_Udah jutek, cuek banget lagi_! Takuya dongkol setengah hidup.

_**Duak!**_

Pintu kelas digeser dengan kasar. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning jagung kecoklatan masuk. Tubuhnya yang ramping memudahkannya menyalip teman-teman yang menghadangnya.

"Katsuharu datang?!" kaget mereka. Seisi kelas kembali hening.

Katsuharu, murid yang terkenal berandalan dan sering cabut dari jam pelajaran. Ia jarang muncul, bahkan terancam DO dari sekolah. Seluruh nilainya tidak begitu buruk, namun hanya tersandung di absensi saja.

"Wah, siapa ini? Orang asing?" deliknya pada Takuya. Merasa mendapat bahan gencetan baru. Yang lain memasang tampang pucat. "Hooo. Baru masuk saja sudah sok!" bentaknya.

"Katsuharu, tunggu-"seorang teman mencoba mengingatkan Katsuharu, namun kelihatannya Katsuharu malah bandel dan tidak mau mendengar. Ia justru semakin mendekati Takuya.

"Hei, anak baru! Kalau berani, ayo tantang aku! Kita bertarung!" Katsuharu menarik kerah baju Takuya. Ia merasa sok jago sekarang. Takuya yang diperlakukan begitu langsung memasang wajah pucat.

Pucat? Ya, pucat, tapi bukan karena takut pada Katsuharu, melainkan mengkhawatirkan nasib Katsuharu. Biasanya kalau sudah begini, adegan selanjutnya adalah…

_Dar! Der! Dor! Duar! Duar! Drrrrt!_

"Lepaskan Tuan Takuya!"

"Beraninya menyentuhkan tanganmu ke seragam Tuan Takuya!"

"Bunuuh!"

"Hajaaar!"

"_For_ Toushizou-_sama sake, you must die_!"

Beginilah. Berpuluh bawahan sang kakek—sekaligus pelindung Takuya—memberodol Katsuharu dengan beribu peluru bermacam senjata api. Mulai dari senjata legal, sampai selundupan, dari senjata api berupa petasan eceran sampai AK-47. Inilah yang Takuya takutkan—keselamatan orang sekitarnya. Takuya sontak melepaskan diri dari Katsuharu, untuk kemudian bergegas menghadang para pengawalnya.

"Ngapain kalian mengikutiku? Pakai sembunyi-sembunyian segala?!" tunjuk Takuya sebal pada para bawahan sang kakek yang senantiasa tak bosan-bosannya pakai jas atau yukata hitam setiap hari itu.

"Kami menghkawatirkan Anda, Tuan! Bos Toushizou memerintahkan kami untuk menjaga Anda!" sahut mereka. Tensi Takuya semakin minggat ke level atas.

"Pulang! pulang! Aku enggak masalah sendirian! Bilang sama Kakek kalau aku gak butuh perlindungan!" omel pemuda ber-_goggle_ itu.

Diomeli begitu, si hitam-hitam yang jumlahnya banyak itu serentak bersiap, mengeluarkan suatu buku dan membaca isinya. Takuya menepuk jidat lagi. Itu buku yang tadi pagi.

"Empat! Saling membantu sesama anggota _Yakuza_! Tenggang rasa tinggi dan selalu melindungi Tuan Takuya! **Perintah** **Bos Toushizou** maupun Tuan Takuya **adalah mutlak**!"

"Aaaagh!" sahut Takuya frustasi. "Oke, deh!" ia menyambar buku peraturan yakuza itu dan kembali membacanya dengan beberapa penekanan. "Empat! Saling membantu sesama anggota _Yakuza_! Tenggang rasa tinggi dan selalu melindungi Tuan Takuya! **Perintah** Bos Toushizou maupun **Tuan Takuya adalah mutlak**!"

"Gimana?!" delik Takuya pada mereka. Sedetik, para bawahan mengangguk-angguk. Pertarungan dimenangkan Takuya. Para bawahan bubar semua dan meninggalkannya. Pemuda ber-_goggle_ itu lega. Badai sudah berlalu. Takuya akhirnya berbalik pada Katsuharu.

"Ma-maaf. Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Takuya takut-takut. Katsuharu pun mendadak berdiri tegak dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan kaku.

"Ta-Takuya-_sama_, saya baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

Aduh, Mak. Badai telah berlalu, datang lagi angin gurun. Katsuharu yang dikenal preman calon DO pun tunduk padanya. Ini artinya, ia semakin ditakuti, bukan karena ia kelewat keren dan ganteng—apalagi seksi, melainkan karena kesangarannya yang bisa memerintah anak buah _Yakuza_.

**((_It's Unscandal, right_?))**

Siang itu Kouji sedang berajalan di sekitar lorong menuju atap, tempat favoritnya untuk menyendiri. Tugas suci sudah ia lakukan—bertempur mempertaruhkan nyawa berebut mi goreng di kantin. Kini sudah ada sebungkus di tangannya,

_** Triing!**_

Seketika hapenya bunyi. Ia ambil hape _flip_-nya yang berwarna hitam dari saku celana. Di layarnya tertulis nama sang ayah.

"Halo?" Kouji mengangkat teleponnya.

**"Kita mendengar kata****'hello', dari padang gurun Nevada!"** teriak si ayah di seberang sana. Kouji _sweatdropp_di tempat.

"Jangan garing, Ayah!" geram Kouji kesal dengan kegaringan ayahnya. Mungin sang ayah sudah berubah dari serius menjadi garing setelah menikah lagi. Ditambah lagi, sang ibu tiri paling suka masak ayam goreng kriuk. Tambah garing.

"Gawat! Ini gawat sekali, Kouji!" sang ayah berteriak panik.

"A-ada apa? Maling? Gawat kenapa, Yah?" balas Kouji sedikit takut.

"Pokoknya gawat sekali! Ini mendesak!"

Kouji semakin bingung. Ia mengangkat satu alisnya, "Ada apa, Ayah? Gawat kenapa? Ayah cerai lagi? Kita mau syukuran karena Ayah cerai lagi?"

"Bukan itu! Ini penting!" amuk si ayah dari seberang sana.

"Jadi?"

"Kouji… ayah baru bikin _Twitter_, tapi ayah gak ngerti cara pakainya. Kamu bisa, 'kan, pulang sebentar untuk ngajarin ayah?"

"Gak penting!"—_KLAP_!

Kouji langsung memutus sambungan, kesal dengan sifat garing ayahnya yang makin lama makin parah. Karena ini jugalah Kouji jadi ilfil dengan ayam goreng _Fried Chiken_. Kouji juga ingin sekali membanting hapenya, namun niat itu diurungkan mengingat hape itu adalah hape keramat yang sudah ia pakai sejak kelas lima SD.

Pemuda berbandana itu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju atap.

_Klek!_

Pintu atap ia buka. Tak lama, matanya menangkap sosok Takuya sedang tertunduk lesu sembari bergumam tak jelas. Depresi karena ulah sang kakek.

"Takuya?" panggil Kouji, namun Takuya tak menyahut. Malah terus menggumamkan mantra aneh seperti; 'Kenapa harus aku…?', 'Aku gak mirip kakek', 'Aku gak mau jadi cucu _yakuza_'.

"Oi, Takuya!" panggil Kouji lagi.

"Kembalikan anakku… kembalikan anakku…," gumaman Takuya mulai melenceng. Tak Kouji ketahui, kalau kata-kata itu adalah gumaman khas Suzannah di film-film teranyarnya. Yaph! Takuya adalah penggemar berat Suzannah!

"Takuya!" suara Kouji meninggi, membuyarkan lamunan Takuya akan keadaan dirinya.

"Y-ya? Loh, Kouji? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Takuya lemot.

"Mau nonton bokep," jeda, "ya enggaklah! Mau makan!" jawab Kouji ketus.

"Duduk sini, temenin curhat!" Takuya menepuk-nepuk lantai di sebelahnya.

"Gak sudi!" ucap Kouji namun tetap duduk di tempat yang ditunjuk Takuya, sambil mulai mengunyah Pizza jajanannya. Tunggu, bukannya tadi Kouji jajan mi goreng?

"Aku padahal nggak mau diperlakukan segini berbedanya hanya karena cucu seorang _y__akuza_," Takuya mulai sesi curhatnya tanpa basa-basi. "padahal aku ingin seperti yang lain. Punya teman dan main-main seperti anak biasa."

"Memangnya kamu nggak biasa?" balas Kouji. Takuya menggeleng lemas.

"Aku selalu berpindah sekolah karena masalah yang sama; ketahuan cucu Toushizou Kanbara. Orang-orang sekitar menjauhiku. Mereka takut, bahkan memandangku sinis."

"Cuek saja kalau gitu. Daripada dipikirin, malah jadi racun hati?" nasehat Kouji. Takuya tersenyum simpul. Ternyata si serigala cuek ini bisa bijak juga.

"Semoga bisa, ya. Kalau gitu, kaumau jadi teman pertamaku di sini?" Takuya berbinar. Harapan untuk mendapatkan teman mulai terbuka.

"Oke-oke. Habisnya aku nggak tega melihat mukamu yang kayak kucing yang ngotot minta dipungut itu," tukas Kouji kejam. Takuya nyengir.

Takuya tersenyum puas. Hari kedua di sekolah barunya, ia mendapat teman untuk pertama kalinya. Namun… yang namanya masalah sepertinya masih tetap cinta sama Takuya dan menghampiri pemuda _g__oggle_ itu.

"Keluar, kau! Katsuharu!" di depan gerbang sekolah, lima anak berandal berdiri tegap. Wajah mereka sangar dengan pedang bambu di tangan. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan merokok. Ini dia preman sejati.

"Itu 'kan geng motor yang ada di daerah sini? Kenapa meteka kemari?" Kouji melotot ketika melihatnya dari atas atap.

"Aku di sini!" Katsuharu keluar dengan (sok) gagahnya.

"Kami akan balas dendam atas anggota kami yang kau hajar!" tegas mereka sambil mengacungkan pedang bambu mereka.

"Silahkan saja!" jawab Katsuharu lantang.

Tak elak, adegan _boxing live_ pun terjadi di halaman sekolah. Katsuharu dan geng motor itu bertarung, pukul-pukulan dan tonjok-tonjokan. Adegan berantem berat sebelah pun terjadi. Satu melawan banyak. Ini curang

"Cuek aja. Toh, itu ulah Katsuharu sendiri," Kouji dengan santainya makan _popcorn_ sambil menonton adegan itu. Persis bioskop lapangan terbuka, cuma beda tipis aja sama layar tancap. Ngomong-ngomong, dari mana pula _popcorn_ itu breasal?

"Itu curang namanya, Kouji! Aku akan ke bawah melerai mereka!" Takuya berlari secepat kilat menuju lapangan sekolah, tempat adegan baku hantam terjadi.

"Oi, Takuya! Tunggu!" terlambat, yang dipanggil sudah hilang dari pandangan. Berlari dengan gagahnya ke tengah lapangan. _Larinya cepat juga._ Puji Kouji.

"Berhenti kalian!" teriak Takuya lantang.

"Hooh? Apalagi ini? Kau bawahan Katsuharu, ya?" delik para preman itu.

"Aku bukan bawahannya... tapi-ah sudahlah! Berhenti!" lerai Takuya berani—atau bosan hidup.

"Hoo, menantang maut, nih?"

Pertempuran berlanjut. Katsuharu dan Takuya akhirnya ikut bertarung. Diluar dugaan, Takuya yang selalu dilindungi oleh bawahan tidak jelas Sang Kakek itu, ternyata lumayan pandai bertarung, tinju-tinjuan atau pukul-pukulan. Gerakannya gesit. Takuya sedikit sempoyongan ketika perut dan kepalanya dipukuli. Begitu juga Katsuharu. Lima keroyok dua. Tentu lima yang menang.

"Dasar Takuya dodol! Bosan hidup dia ternyata!" Kouji pun akhirnya ikut menghampiri arena pertempuran, sambil membawa pedang bambu yang ia colong dari klub _K__endo_.

"Oi!" Kouji ikut bertempur. Diluar dugaan lagi, Kouji pandai memainkan pedang bambu. Tekniknya tinggi dan pukulannya mantap. Sebagian preman habis ia hajar. Membuat Takuya dan Katsuharu bertepuk tangan tanpa melihat sikon.

"Huh, sok jago!" si bos preman berusaha menikam Kouji dengan pisau lipat dari arah belakang.

"Kouji! Awas!" teriak Takuya berbarengan katsuharu. Dan…

_Duak__!_ Sang bos geng motor tepar terkena hantaman kamera tua yang datangnya entah darimana. Dengan ini, habislah geng motor yang tadinya sok rusuh itu. Mereka dengan susah payah berdiri dan kabur menggotong bos mereka. Si kamera misterius berhasil meninggalkan benjol serta pitak bernilai abadi di kepala sang bos geng motor.

"Apa ini? Kamera?" heran Takuya mengangkat benda yang cukup besar itu, "Dari mana asalnya, ya?"

"Kamera?" Kouji memandang kamera itu dengan tatapan mencurigakan sembari merinding dangdut.

Perlahan, terdengar riuh tepuk tangan yang deras. Tak disadari, ternyata seisi sekolah melihat adegan pertarungan itu dari jendela gedung sekolah. Banyak dari mereka yang bersorak riang dan bertepuk tangan. Merayakan kemenangan mereka atas geng motor. Begitu juga para guru dan kepala sekolah yang melihat dari balik jendela ruang guru.

"Pak kepala sekolah! Kanbara menang, itu artinya saya menang taruhan! Ayo bapak bayar lima ribu!" ujar seorang guru tak bertangung jawab.

"Cih! Sial!" umpat kepala sekolah sembari mengeluarkan dompet.

**((_It's Unscandal, right?_))**

"Ternyata kau bisa berantem juga, walau dimanja pengawal, ya?" ucap Katsuharu menepuk punggung Takuya. Sore itu, Takuya, Katsuharu dan Kouji berjalan bersama menuju gerbang sekolah. Katsuharu tunduk pada Takuya dan menghormati pemuda itu—walau Takuya yang memohon-mohon pada Katsuharu untuk tidak menganggap dirinya terlalu superior.

"Enak saja! Begitu-begitu, aku 'kan laki-laki!" ucap Takuya gagah. Ia berjalan di antara Kouji dan Katsuharu. Mobil jemputannya? Ia suruh pulang lagi karena ingin berjalan kaki bersama teman-teman barunya, tak peduli sang sopir sudah menangis memohon agar Takuya pulang dengan mobil saja.

"Iya, deh! Aku nggak bakal anggap kamu remeh," Katsuharu kembali menepuk—menggampar—punggung Takuya. Takuya tersenyum tipis, sementara Kouji masih asyik meneliti kamera misterius sok superhero yang melayang entah dari mana. Di benak pemuda berkuncir itu, hanya terbayang satu orang mencurigakan yang identik dengan kamera. Dan orang itulah yang ia curigai saat.

"Oke! Sampai sini saja aku mengantar kalian. Aku mau ke parkiran mengambil motor. Dadah!" Katsuharu memisah. Ia berlari menuju parkiran dan pulang dengan motornya. Hanya tinggal Takuya dan Kouji yang ada di depan gerbang sekarang.

Sore itu, dari jendela atas gedung sekolah, jendela salah satu ruangan, seseorang tengah melihat Takuya dan Kouji menggunakan teropong.

"Ah… Kouji baik-baik saja. Berarti lemparan kameraku berhasil, ya?" ujarnya sambil tetap mengemil keripik bandeng favoritnya. Pemuda dengan helai biru itu mengulas senyum. Bangga.

"Ketua! Ketua hebat sekali bisa melempar tepat sasaran dari jarak sejauh ini. Tapi, apa tak apa-apa melempar kamera itu?" anak buahnya yang berpenampilan super cupu bertanya padanya.

"_Nope_. Itu kamera rongsok, kok. Sudah nggak bisa diapa-apakan lagi. Ditinggal di tengah jalan juga nggak ada yang mau ngambil." ujarnya seakan tak menghargai barang.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**Maaf kalau garing dan banyak typo :"D untuk pembaca lama Unscandal, kok saya tetiba malu, yah, kalau karya ini kalian baca ulang? :3 Maaf, loh, kalau banyak typo QAQ**

**Minta feedbacknya aja, deh, yah? :"D Makasih, loh**


	3. Scandal ke tiga

**Digimon© Akiyoshi Hongo.**

**WARNING! AU, OOC, Abal, gaje, garing. Typo dan misstypo menyebar. ngaco.  
**

**((Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini))  
**

* * *

Houken_ Gakuen_, sekolah putra bobrok yang nyaris tamat riwayatnya. Penghuni tak lebih dari dua ratusan siswa. Gedung nyaris runtuh dengan hiasan retak di sana-sini, ditambah suasana suram yang menambah angker gedung sekolah tak layak pakai ini.

Saat ini, murid-murid sedang asyik belajar. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu siang, menandakan istirahat siang sebentar lagi tiba.

Percaya-gak-percaya, waktu istirahat siang adalah waktu yang paling ditunggu-tunggu seantero anak sekolahan. Waktu istirahat ini mereka manfaatkan untuk mojok, ke toilet, memohon salinan PR, dan yang paling utama—tentu saja makan siang. Bel istirahat ini menjadi pertanda bagi otak mereka untuk _stop_ berpikir dahulu dan tancap untuk mengisi perut, guna bahan bakar untuk molor di jam pelajaran selanjutnya. Namun… lain untuk sekolah bobrok ini. Bel istirahat siang berarti… **pertempuran**.

_** Teng! Teng! Teng! **_

Bel istirahat siang telah berbunyi, dan…

_**Greek! **_

Para siswa serentak berdiri dari bangku. Pintu kelas terbuka dengan kasarnya.

"Oooo! Serbuuu!" berpuluh siswa beringas merusuh keluar dari kelas. Gedung sekolah bergetar karena derap langkah mereka. Mata mereka bersinar garang, hawa ganas membuncah. Yel-yel yang sebenarnya tidak penting diteriakkan sangat lantang. Saling dorong, saling pukul, saling gulat. mereka cepat-cepatan lari menuju satu tempat; Kantin.

"Ayoo! Jangan mau kalah sama klub kendo!"

"Hajaar!"

"Bunuuh!"

"Jangan biarkan kroket kita direbut lawan, teman-teman!"

"Formasi 3-1-3! Bentuk Formasi 3-1-3 untuk merebut Mi Goreng!"

"Kaki gue keinjek! Eh, badan gue juga keinjek! Gyaaa!"

"_Someone_! _Help_ meeeeeh!"

Selalu saja ada korban saat istirahat siang. Inilah mengerikannya sekolah bobrok satu ini. Beda dari yang lainnya—beneran beda. Hasilnya? UKS penuh sesak!

"Huah! Aku berhasil mendapatkan _sandwich_ salmon ini!" ujar Takuya mantap setelah mengalahkan berpuluh siswa yang menghadang cucu mafia itu.

"Huh, susah sekali merebut Yakisoba ini," Kouji ikut-kutan setelah berhasil memukul jatuh beberapa anak dengan gitar elektrik yang ia bawa.

Dua sahabat itu—Takuya dan Kouji—berhasil mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka berebut makan siang. Atap menjadi tempat favorit mereka untuk makan siang sambil bercerita. Sepertinya tak butuh waktu lama untuk akrab bagi mereka. Sejak bertemu dengan Kouji, Takuya sudah merasa 'klik'.

"Ng… itu apa?" tunjuk Takuya pada pintu ruangan di sebelah kirinya. Pintu ruangan yang terlihat usang, dan kalau diibaratkan film _Resident Evil_, pintu itu cocok untuk tempat nangkring para zombie, atau jika ingin lebih unyu lagi, sangat cocok jadi tempat di mana Aichi Sendou dan Yuno Gasai akan melompat keluar karena pacar mereka diganggu.

"Pintu itu?" tanya Kouji meyakinkan. Takuya mengangguk. Yap. Sebagai murid baru, Takuya belum sempat keliling sekolah untuk melihat-lihat. Pintu itupun ia lihat saat lewat, hendak pergi ke atap untuk makan siang.

"Oh… itu ruang klub fotografi," jawab pemuda bandana _tiger_ itu. "gak usah dipikirin. Klub itu isinya orang-orang unik semua."

"Oh, iya! Ngomong-ngomong klub. Aku ingin ikut klub sepak bola. Ada di sekolah ini, tidak?" Takuya berbinar. Akhirnya ia bisa menyalurkan hobinya bermain sepakbola. Namun harapannya pupus ketika Kouji menggeleng.

"Gak ada klub sepak bola di sini. Adanya hanya Klub kendo, lari _sprint_, musik, fotografi dan surat kabar. Gak ada yang minat bikin klub sepakbola atau basket."

"Ngek?" Takuya membelalak, "Sedikit amat? Cuma lima?"

"Namanya juga sekolah bobrok."

Takuya mangut-mangut. Ini artinya, ia harus menahan hasrat kepingin menendangnya. "Kau sendiri ikut klub apa, Kouji? Ah, pasti kendo, ya? Jurusmu melawan geng motor kemarin mantap!"

"Kendo?" Kouji melirik Takuya, "Aku klub musik! Kaulihat, ‚kan aku bawa gitar?" ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan gitar elektrik berwarna biru yang tadi ia pakai sebagai senjata bertempur di kantin. **(1)**

Takuya mangut-mangut lagi. Kali ini, mereka telah sampai di atas atap dan mojok berdua. Makan siang. Tanpa diketahui oleh mereka, pintu yang tadi mulai bergerak-gerak, dan perlahan-lahan terbuka dengan bunyi berderit.

**((It's Unscandal, Right?))**

Rumah keluarga Kanbara. Takuya sedang asyik bercermin, mengagumi ciptaaan Tuhan _limited edition_ dalam pantulan cermin itu. Oh… betapa ganteng dirinya. Penyakit Narsisnya kumat.

"_I know you love me__~"_

Dengan lincahnya, Takuya mencoba bernyanyi ala Justin Bieber di depan cermin. Merasa diri paling ganteng seantero kompleks perumahan. Begitu lincah lenggokannya, serasa sudah berjalan di atas panggung.

_** Brak!**_

Sepertinya tadi ada suara sebuah buku yang jatuh. Di ambang pintu, Shinya—adik Takuya—memasang wajah pucat. Mulutnya menganga melihat sang kakak yang bergaya narsis.

"E-eh… Shinya?!" Takuya tercengang. Ia berjalan menghampiri adiknya.

"Ka-ka-" Shinya tergagap. Dengan tubuh bergetar, ia membalik badan dan berlari secepat kilat mencari sambungan telepon terdekat, "Aku gak mau punya kakak gilaaaa!"

Takuya pun tak berkutik dibuatnya. Hancurlah _image_ dirinya di depan sang adik, walaupun notabene memang sudah hancur dari dulu.

"Egh," Takuya nepuk jidat. Ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan saja kelakuan narsis yang kelewat batas itu. Ia duduk di meja komputer, melanjutkan mencari tugas karya seninya.

"Hm… oke!" gumam Takuya ketika membuka internet. Namun, bukan mencari tugas, melainkan… _chatting_!

SOSRO. Ajang chatting laknat yang berjangkauan hanya di lokasi Shibuya-Odaiba-Shinjuku, sesuai namanya, **S**hibuya-**O**daiba-**S**hinjuku **R**elated **C**hatt s**O**ciality. Maksa, sih, emang.

Takuya _log-in_, dan melihat ID Kari-Kamiya sudah anteng di _chat room_. Takuya bahagia. Ya, Takuya kelihatannya menyukai gadis dengan ID Kari-Kamiya ini. Mereka sudah bertemu beberapa kali di Odaiba berkat ajang _chatting_ ini.

Takuya masuk ke _chatt room_, menggunakan ID-nya.

**Taku-****kece** Sore…

**Kari-Kamiya** Sore. Takuya-_kun_. Apa kabar?

**Taku-****kece** Baik. Hikari gimana? Udah lama gak ketemuan, yah? :D

**Kari-Kamiya** Udah lama? Kan baru bulan kemarin ketemuan? E-eh, Taku, aku mau curhat, nih. Aku lagi suka sama cowok…

Dunia Takuya berasa berbunga-bunga. Ada harapan untuk mendekati gadis ber-ID Kari-Kamiya ini. Dia suka sama cowok? Dan Takuya berjenis kelamin "cowok". _Pastilah aku yang Hikari maksud_! Batin Takuya orasi dengan rasa sotoy mampus. Padahal teori abal-abal itu (sudah tentu) tidak benar.

**Taku-****kece** O-oh, yah? Orangnya gimana…?

**Kari-Kamiya** Um… orangnya… cukup keren. Cakep. Jago beladiri gitu... e-eh, udah dulu, yah!

**Taku****-kece** Loh? Kok udahan?

Takuya harap-harap cemas siapa yang disukai Hikari. Ah… jangan-jangan benar dirinya? Hikari malu mengungkapkannya?

**Kari-Kamiya** Bu-bukan- tapi… ka-kakakku.. ah, Takuya, ayo cepat _log-out_!

** Taku-****kece** kenapa?!

Sebuah ID yang omaigot tak kalah narsis masuk lagi ke _chatt room_ antara Hikari dan Takuya.

**Tai-Min-Hoo** Oh, jadi kamu, yah, manusia berkelamin "cowok" yang digosipkan _affair_ dengan adikku?! Hoo! Tunggu saja bocah… kecil-kecil sudah berani merayu anak gadis orang. Siap-siap ya, "Abang" ini yang akan mengajarimu!

Dan Takuya pun cepat-cepat _log-out_ dari _chatt room_. Merinding kareda ID narsis tadi seakan memberikan ancaman kematian dan mengibarkan bendera _Dead End_ kepadanya.

"Serem! Mending beneran cari tugas aja, deh!" Takuya mulai mengetik tugas artikel untuk kesenian.

"Tuan!"

"GYAA!" Takuya jatuh jungkir balik karena kaget. Seorang anak buah sang kakek tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah kolong meja komputer.

"Ngapain kamu di situ?!" tunjuk Takuya pada sang bawahan. Jantungnya masih kebat-kebit.

"Saya hanya ingin mengingatkan Tuan Takuya, kalau hari ini Tuan juga ada tugas Matematika," katanya. Takuya menghela napas. Pasrah.

"Iya. Aku tahu. Aku sudah bukan anak SD lagi sampai harus diingatkan."

"Tapi Tuan... yang sering ketinggalan buku matematika di sekolah itu hanya anak SD, Tuan."

"_What_?!" takuya melotot. Diliriknya tas sekolah yang sudah terbuka di atas kasur. Ia yakin pastilah sang bawahan ini sudah memeriksa tasnya dan menemukan bahwa buku matematika tidak ada. Pasti ketinggalan di laci meja.

"Selamat jalan, Tuan. Semoga sampai ke sekolah dengan selamat. Saya hanya mengingatkan, kalau ini sudah jam delapan malam. Jalanan gelap, dan... hati-hati terhadap legenda urban di daerah ini, Tuan."

Takuya mengangkat alisnya. Heran. "Legenda urban?"

"Ya," bawahan itu mengangguk. Sepertinya ia berasal dari daerah ini, sehingga ketara sekali ia mempercayai legenda urban di daerah ini. "Legenda hanti ketua geng motor tanpa kepala, Tuan. Ia suka berkeliling kota pada malam hari seperti ini."

Glek! Apapula itu? Takuya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Ba-Baiklah, aku akan hati-hati. Sampai jumpa. Aku mau telepon Kouji dulu untuk menemaniku ke sekolah," mengambil langkah cepat, akhirnya Takuya menghilang di balik pintu.

******((It's Unscandal, Right?))**  


Takuya hanya cengok akhirnya di depan gedung sekolah. Gedung Sekolah terlihat sangat angker, gelap, sunyi dan menyeramkan. Cocok menjadi tempat uji nyali. Belum lagi gedung tua bobrok ini tidak memiliki penjaga—saking kritisnya nasib sekolah ini.

/"_Hah? Sori. Aku lagi mengurusi si Sheep, anjingku. Katanya dia menghamili marmut betina tetangga_."/

Jawaban Kouji semenit lalu lewat telepon. Takuya hampir saya membanting ponselnya mendengar alasan super ngeyel kayak gitu. Ketara sangat kalau Kouji berbohong. Lagian, kenapa juga anjing diberi nama 'Sheep'? Apa _naming-sense_ Kouji segitu buruknya?

Ia putuskan untuk tidak mengharap bantuan Kouji. Cuih. Dengan langkah sok gagah, Takuya akhirnya memasuki gedung, melewati kotak sepatu dengan perlahan. Ketika hendak menaiki tangga, sontak bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ada sesosok mengerikan turun dari tangga. Wanita. Rambut hitam terurai panjang menutupi wajahnya. Bola mata putih yang hampair melompat keluar. Berlumuran darah. Berjalan merayap menuruni tangga dengan tangannya.

"I...itu...," Takuya terpaku seketika. Tidak bisa bergerak. Ngeri sudah merasuk kalbunya. Ia sudah tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia dan makhluk itu kini hanya saling menatap. Keheningan masih menyelimuti mereka, sampai sosok mengerikan itu berteriak menakutkan, kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Tidaaaaak! Ada Cucu Kanbara! Toloooong akuuuuu!"

Mulut Takuya turun lima senti. Cengok lagi. Sebenarnya seberapa hebat, sih, kekuasaan kakeknya? Jangankan manusia, makhluk dari alam gaib pun tunduk pada sang kakek. Ampun...

**((It's Unscandal, Right?))**

Suara langkah memenuhi lorong-lorong gelap. Takuya kembali melanjutkan petualangannya demi menemukan buku matematika yang tertinggal di laci mejanya. Takuya melihat sekeliling. Rasanya dua kali lebih lelah dari siang hari. Kenapa kelasnya terasa begitu jauh sekarang?

Entah langkah ke berapa yang ia tempuh sekarang, namun Takuya yakin. Ada sesosok bayangan yang tengah mengikutinya di belakang. Ketika menoleh, Takuya mendapati sosok yang tengah bersembunyi di balik tong sampah. Takuya ragu sosok apa itu. Merasa ngeri, ia mencoba mempercepat langkahnya. Mulai berlari dari tempat itu.

"Dia mengejar," gumam Takuya ketika dirasanya bayangan hitam-besar itu juga mempercepat geraknya—mengejar Takuya.

"Baiklah!" merasa dipermainkan, akhirnya Takuya melakukan gerakan cepat. Sliding mendadak, menjengkal sosok itu hingga terjatuh di hadapannya. Baru Takuya sadari, ternyata sedari tadi ada tiga bayangan yang mengikutinya.

"Siapa kalian?!" teriak Takuya dengan cukup berani—ia sudah yakin. Sosok ini jelas-jelas manusia.

Tiga bayangan yang mengejar tadi kini berada di depannya. Sosok asli mereka tampak ketika cahaya bulan menerobos kaca jendela. Tiga orang siswa yang wajahnya mirip semua. Persis kembar tiga. _Gakuran_ hitam melekat rapi di tubuh mereka, kacamata tebal dan bulat menutupi mata, potongan rambut gaya tempo _doeloe_, bekas jerawat di pipi kiri dan kanan bertaburan, salah satu di antara mereka berbibir tebal. Dan yang terpenting, culun abis! Perbedaan dari mereka hanya; yang satu gendut, yang satu tinggi dan yang satunya lagi berbibir bak Eddy Murphy.

"Ka-kalian siapa?!" tunjuk Takuya pada tiga culun itu.

"Kami!" satu persatu mereka bergaya ala _power ranger_, "Klub fotografi!"

"Hah?" takuya tenganga ketika melihat gaya culun super lebay mereka. Apa-apaan ini? Sejak kapan Takuya punya fans tidak jelas begini?

"Kami kemari untuk memotret sosok hantu yang digosipkan berada di tangga sekolah. Huh, ternyata malah bertemu dengan cucu Kanbara," ujar si gendut. Panggil saja begitu.

"Tak masalah, karena kau juga bisa jadi objek yang bagus, Selebritis sekolah!" si bibir tebal mengarahkan kameranya pada Takuya.

Takuya nepuk jidat. Stress karena buku matematikanya tinggal, ketakutan di gedung sekolah bobrok nan angker ini, bertemu pula dengan anggota klub fotografi yang aneh bin ajaib ini. Lalu kenapa pula mereka masih berada di gedung sekolah ini malam-malam?

"Oi, bukannya kita juga sekalian mau cari Ketua?" si jangkung menepuk si bibir tebal. Mengingatkan akan satu tujuan lagi.

"Ketua? Anggota kalian masih ada lagi?!" jerit Takuya membayangkan ternyata masih ada satu orang lagi yang aneh bin ajaib.

"Tentu saja! Kami memiliki ketua yang sangat kami hormati!" kata mereka bertiga serentak, kemudian tanpa basa-basi menarik lengan Takuya. Membawanya entah ke mana.

"Lepaskan! Aku mau ke kelasku! Buku matematikaku ketinggalan!" racau Takuya. Ketika berhasil melepaskan diri, ia langsung berlari, tak mempedulikan tiga makhluk ajaib yang ikut-ikutan berlari mengejar dirinya. Aha! Fans baru.

**((It's Unscandal, Right?))**

Kouji tengah merenung sendirian di kamarnya. Menggejreng gitar tak tentu nada. Sembarang bunyi. Ditatapnya keripik bandeng di atas meja belajar. Sudah ia coba, dan rasanya tidak enak di lidahnya.

"Kenapa dia suka makan keripik begini, sih?" tanya Kouji, masih berusaha menghabiskan bungkus kecil itu. Kini pandangannya beralih ke luar jendela. Menatap lampu-lampu perumahan yang benderang.

"Oke. Aku bosan. Mungkin ada baiknya aku ikut Takuya ke sekolah tadi. Kasihan dia ngompol di celana kalau ketemu makhluk halus di sekolah angker itu," gumam Kouji lagi. Aha. Tumben ia jadi cerewet begini. Ada apa gerangan?

Kouji melirik bingkai foto mungil di atas meja belajarnya. Foto seorang pemuda yang berwajah identik dengannya. Seulas Kouji tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis sampai nyaris tidak terlihat.

Apa harus ia syukuri saja keluarganya yang sekarang ini? Ia masih bisa bahagia di keluarga ini, bukan? Memiliki satu ayah, dua ibu—yang sama-sama baik, satu kakak laki-laki. Ia mungkin Kouji harus mematri rasa syukur itu di hatinya.

"Kouji," sang ayah telah berdiri di ambang pintu. Ketika menoleh, Kouji kembali pada _mood_ semula. Jaga imej. Ia hanya berwajah datar ketika ayahnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Ayah?"

"Begini...," sang Ayah mendekatinya. Lembut. "Kamu mau bantu ayah bikinin _Skype_ nggak? Ayah kesengsem sama Nene Amano."

"..."

Patut disyukuri, 'kan?

******((It's Unscandal, Right?))**

"Akhirnyaaaaaa!" Takuya begitu bahagia ketika buku matematikanya yang tertinggal kini telah berada dalam pelukannya. Ia dan ketiga fans anehnya itu segera keluar dari kelas. _Mission success_!

"Wah. Berhasil, ya. Ini hebat!" kata si bibir tebal sembari memotret Takuya beserta buku matematika tersebut. Kontan saja Takuya pasang gaya. Kapan lagi bisa jadi _cover boy_?

"Hei. Misi kita belum sukses!" si jangkung mengingatkan. "Ketua belum kita temukan!"

"Oh iya. Kita masih harus mencari ketua," sahut kedua rekannya berbarengan. Takuya hanya mangut-mangut.

Keempat siswa itu lanjut berjalan mengelilingi sekolah, mencari seseorang yang disebut 'ketua' oleh ketiga kembar unik ini. Ketika mendengar suara di ruang komputer, keempatnya berinisiatif menengok. Mungkin saja 'ketua' yang mereka cari ada di sana.

"Hei... itu...?" bisik Takuya ketika ikut mengintip ke dalam ruangan. Sesorang tengah berusaha membawa bagian-bagian komputer. Mulai dari CPU, monitor dan _keyboard_. Takuya heran. Masih ada saja yang mau mencuri komputer milik sekolah yang hanya memiliki dua unit komputer ini. Ya. Hanya dua unit. Bayangkan saja, satu kelas minimal ada dua puluh siswa, sedangkan komputer hanya dua unit. Satu komputer sepuluh orang. Mantep...

"I-i-itu..." si gemuk menunjuk dengan jari bantetnya. "pen-pen-pencuri!"

Takuya menepuk jidat. Kenapa pula suara si gendut ini pakai dibesar-besarin mirip stereo rusak. Ketahuanlah posisi mereka oleh si pencuri itu. Takuya bersumpah, jika ketuanya ketemu nanti, ia ingin mengomeli habis-habisan atas kegagalannya mendidik anak buah.

"Ooh. Kalian melihat aksiku, ya?" ujar sang pencuri dengan begitu mengintimidasi. "Kalian tahu? Aku tersandung hutang karena judi dan harus kubayar tepat besok pagi."

Keempatnya mundur, ada bilah belati yang mengacung ke arah mereka. "Aku tidak ingin kalian menggangguku. Akan kubunuh kalian semua!" si pencuri berlari menuju Takuya dan ketiga anggota klub fotografi.

"Enak saja!" Takuya maju, menendang perut si pencuri dengan sigap. Dengan langkah cepat, gerakan yang tangkas, Takuya menghindar dari sabetan-sabetan belati yang mengarah padanya. Beberapa tinju darinya bisa ditangkis sang pencuri. Ternyata lawannya tidak kalah sigap.

"Bagus! Terus!"

"Hajar, Kanbara!"

"Jangan kalah!"

"Kurang ajar! Aku bertarung di sini, kalian malah enak-enakan nonton!" maki Takuya pada tiga kembar tadi. Mana mereka gelar tikar sambil makan gorengan pula. Nasib. Takuya hanya pasrah sambil tetap menghindar dari serangan sang pencuri.

"Ah!" salah langkah, lengah, perut Takuya berhasil ditendang oleh lawannya. Takuya jatuh tersungkur, memgangi perutnya. Selagi ia mengaduh kesakitan, bilah belati langsung saja memburunya, tanpa memberikan kesempatan.

"Mati kaliaaan!" teriak sang pencuri lantang, jarak antara belati dan kulit Takuya semakin dekat.

_Syuuut! Dueng!_

Keempat anak itu melongo. Sang pencuri tepar terkena lemparan kamera super dasyat yang datangnya dari arah belakang mereka. Jidat yang benjol super mantab menyerupai ikan lohan, sang pencuri langsung KO. _One hit kill_.

"Le-lemparan ini…," si jangkung culun berlutut, memegang kamera rongsok itu.

"Ini kerjaan ketua! Ini pasti perbuatan ketua!" si bibir tebal rebut-ribut.

"Tak salah lagi! Ini pasti ketua! Lemparan tak masuk akal ini hanya ketua yang bisa melakukannya!"

"Oi, klub fotografi! Kalian gak apa-apa?!" sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang mereka. Takuya pucat, membayangkan seaneh apalagi tampang ketua klub fotografi itu. Hm… pikir! Seluruh anggotanya saja sudah berwujud ajaib, apalagi ketuanya, pasti ajaib dari yang ajaib.

"Kami tak apa-apa Ketua!" ujar mereka bersamaan sambil bercucuran air mata. Tak tahan, Takuya membalik badan ingin melihat sosok sang ketua fotografi yang konon misterius itu, sembari bersiap melancarkan aksi untuk mengomeli sang ketua—ingat sumpahnya tadi!

"Ah… aku kenal! Kamu yang katanya cucu Toushizou Kanbara, ya?" tunjuknya.

Mata Takuya Melebar, "Ngek? Kouji? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya mengurusi kelinci tetangga?" kata Takuya, setengah kesal. Namun beberapa saat mengamati wajah di hadapannya, ia sedikit bingung. "Eh, Tapi bukan Kouji juga. Eeeh?! Kau siapa?" tunjuk Takuya lebay, "Kamu ketua klub fotografi? Dan kenapa kamu paling _good looking_ dari anggotamu?!"

Yaph. Wujud si ketua klub fotografi itu normal. Gak berwujud seculun para anak buahnya, juga gak berwujud ikan duyung. Rambutnya pendek biru gelap dengan warna mata senada. Wajahnya? Seperti yang diteriakkan Takuya tadi, ia mirip Kouji, hanya beda potongan rambut.

"Ketuaaaa!" dan para makhluk fotografi itu masih menangisi kehadiran ketua mereka.

**((It's Unscandal, Right?))**

"Aku Kouichi Kimura, Adik kembarku teman sekelasmu, kan?" ketua fotografi itu memperkenalkan diri pada Takuya. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di atas pagar pembatas jalan, tepat di depan pos polisi. _The_ Culun? Mereka sibuk menjelaskan perkara pada sang polisi sembari menyeret si pencuri masuk ke pos polisi.

"Ngeek? Jadi… kamu kakak Kouji? Eh, kalian kembar?" Takuya menunjuk pemuda itu. Kouichi mengangguk.

"Kami cuma beda beberapa menit. Eh, memang Kouji belum cerita?" Kouichi mengangkat alis. Takuya menggeleng mantap.

"Jadi, kamu yang mengetuai klub fotografi yang… em… eksotis itu?" tanya Takuya. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Kouichi hanya mengulas senyum sambil mengangguk (lagi).

"Penghuni pintu _Resident Evil_ itu?"

"Benar."

"Yang melempar kamera sewaktu Kouji bertarung dengan geng motor?"

"Pinter," Kouichi tersenyum, "Kalau tidak kulakukan, hari itu juga aku bisa jadi anak tunggal."

"Yang maniak kamera?"

"Em... sedikit. Belum sampai tahap maniak, kok."

"Yang… hobi nonton video Maria Ozawa?"

"Fitnah dari mana itu?"

Kouichi melongo sesaat. Apa jangan-jangan Kouji sudah cerita yang tidak-tidak?

"Ketua! Kami sudah menyerahkan si pencuri itu pada yang berwajib!" si tiga culun berlari ke hadapan Kouichi. Persis anak buah minta dimanja majikan.

"Kami juga sudah mendapatkan fotonya! Bisa kita jual ke klub surat kabar!"

"Oh, pinter. Oke, kita bubar. Yang penting malam ini kita sudah dapat berita. Kita rapat besok di ruangan. Jangan lupa bawa cemilan buat menuh-menuhin lemari," titah Kouichi pada tiga anak buahnya.

"Yah… kan lemari ruangan udah penuh sama keripik bandeng punya ketua," salah satunya protes.

Takuya tersenyum melihat keakraban anatara ketua-anggota ini. Ia mulai berpikir, apa banting setir aja, ya, dari atlet sepak bola jadi fotografer? Begitu pikirnya.

Kebersamaan mereka dipecah oleh sirine motor yang biasa dimodifikasi oleh geng motor.

"Suara sirine geng motor? Aduh, kita harus cepat menyingkir," Kouichi turun dari pembatas jalan, mulai mencari-cari sumber suara itu. Begitu pula Takuya. Mereka bersiap untuk masuk ke pos polisi, kalau-kalau ada geng metor yang membuat ulah di sekitar daerah itu.

"Mending kita cepet pulang, deh. Aku ogah urusan sama geng motor!" Takuya ikut turun dari pagar pembatas jalan. Menarik lengan Kouichi.

Seketika, lewatlah sebuah motor besar yang khas. Dengan knalpotnya yang besar, bendera-bendera menghiasi joknya, serta sirine modifikasi yang minta ampun ributnya. Si pengendara mengenakan jas panjang khas ketua geng motor. Motor itu melaju kencang di hadapan mereka.

"!" Mata mereka semua membelalak. Salah lihat? Sayangnya tidak. Sang pengendara motor tidak memiliki kepala.

"Gyaaa! Setaaaan!" jerit Takuya pucat pasi.

"Ke-ketua! Ini objek yang bagus!" ketiga _The_ Culun berbinar-binar. Sontak semuanya mengeluarkan kamera dengan merek masing-masing.

"Ayo kita kejaaaaar!" dan mereka bertiga pun pacuan mengejar hantu motor itu. Menenteng kamera untuk mengabadikan sosok langka yang jarang-jarang bisa diminta foto bersama. Kaki mereka dipacu secepat kilat, ngalahin cepatnya pemain _American Football_.

_**Prit! Prit! Priiit!**_

"Oiii! Balik! Kalian gak tahu bahaya, ya?!" Kouichi pun repot dibuat ketiga anak didiknya ini. Ia berlari mengejar anak buahnya sambil meniup peluit yang memang biasa ia bawa untuk menenangkan anggota klubnya.

"…." Takuya gelang-gelang kepala. "Klub fotografi memang isinya aneh-aneh semua."

**-Tu bi Kontinyuh~-**

* * *

**(1) Gitar elektrik biru: **Kouji _memang_ punya gitar elektrik warna biru di kamarnya. Bagi yang gak tahu, hayooo, coba buka lagi episode Digimon Frontier

**(2) Fotografi:** Entah kenapa Daku membuat Kouichi jadi anggota—bahkan ketua klub fotografi. Entahlah, saiia merasa, Kouichi cocok aja megang kamera sambil pasang tampang 'bidik-bidik-target'~**XD**

* * *

**Betewe, karena ini reposting, jadi aku nggak mau banyak bacot. Dan semoga terhibur dengan adanya chapter ini ****) Ohiya, chapter depan walaupun ada yang sama adegannya dengan Unscandal lama, tapi sebagian besar beda, loh 8D Cuma beberapa ada yang sama~**

**Okeeey. **_**Stay tuned**_** tungguin kisah alur kehidupan Takuya yah XDD betewe kalo banyak typo maaf yah ;A; ngeditnya ngebut~ :"""**

**Review? :3 **


End file.
